


说吧，要我还是要猫？

by skyoz



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyoz/pseuds/skyoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A Zachary Quinto/Chris Pine Fanfic</p>
<p>一块没什么智商含量的小甜饼，送给我的影后们（比哈特）</p>
    </blockquote>





	说吧，要我还是要猫？

**Author's Note:**

> A Zachary Quinto/Chris Pine Fanfic
> 
> 一块没什么智商含量的小甜饼，送给我的影后们（比哈特）

Zach是个商人，他涉足的行业很多，不过总结来说，他就是个混黑道的。 

Zach有一只布偶猫，叫Pi。猫猫白白的，胖胖的，蓝眼睛一闪一闪的，他喜欢得不得了，只要有可能，他去哪都想带着Pi。

这天，Zach坐在书房里思考着问题，Pi团在他巨大的书桌上，幸福地打着小呼噜。Zach摸摸Pi的脑袋，Pi打了个大大的呵欠，睁开眼睛，翻过身，让Zach挠挠自己的肚皮。

嘭的一声，书房门被踹开了。Pi吓得从桌上蹦了起来。敢这么闯Zach书房的，只有他的男朋友，Chris。

“你说好了这件事交给我处理的，把你的人叫回去！我不要这么多人监视我！”Chris很生气，眼睛瞪得老大。

Pi也很生气，在桌上发出呜呜的声音，瞪着Chris。被挠得好好的，突然被打断，换谁都会生气好吧，喵。

如果不是知道Chris是真火了，Zach一定会笑出来，这一人一猫表情简直一模一样。

“不是监视，亲爱的，我是怕你受伤。好了好了，我这就让他们回来，但至少让我留一个人跟着你，替你跑腿打架都行。”Zach说完就拿起了电话。

Chris满意地坐到沙发上。大概是Pi的目光太炙热，Chris也感觉到了有什么东西在瞪着自己。皱着眉头找了一圈，才发现是坐在Zach腿上的Pi。

“你他妈给我下来，那儿是我的位置！”Chris立马蹦起来赶Pi。然而Pi理都不理他，舔舔自己的爪子，还蹭蹭Zach的下巴。“你也不嫌他胡子扎！他下巴也是我的！”Chris更生气了。Zach放下电话，摸摸Pi的脑袋，亲了亲它，小声地对Pi说：“宝贝儿，你先出去玩吧，刚刚给你买了猫架，你看你喜不喜欢。”说完就抱着Pi放到了地上。Pi得意地看了Chris一眼，扭着屁股去隔壁玩猫架了。

Chris嘟着嘴巴，低头看着Zach。Zach憋不住了，哈哈哈地大笑起来，一把搂住Chris，亲了上去。Chris跨坐在Zach腿上，咬了一口Zach的下巴。“我不喜欢Pi。”Chris有点委屈。“可我喜欢你啊，Chris。”Zach没有再给Chris说话的机会。门外的保镖自觉地给他们关上了书房门。

说起来，Chris跟Pi从一开始就不对盘。说句公道话，Chris真的有很认真在讨好Pi，但Pi就是不买账。同样的猫粮，Zach喂，很快就吃个精光，Chris喂，舔都不舔。陪Pi玩，Zach用逗猫棒逗它，Pi玩得可开心了，转来转去的，换成Chris，Pi就头一扭，只给他看胖乎乎的屁股。“你拽什么呀，我屁股比你的好看！”Chris炸毛了，而Zach快趴地上笑抽过去了。最离谱的是给Pi洗澡。Pi很怕水，每次Zach给他洗澡都要挣扎好半天。“宝贝儿你乖一点啊，我技术很好的，Chris哥哥就很喜欢我给他洗澡的！”Zach连哄带骗。Pi挠了Zach一爪子。Chris觉得这时候自己英雄救美一下应该会增加自己在Pi心目中的好感度，想伸手去把Pi抱起来。结果刚做出姿势，Pi就乖乖坐浴缸里让Zach刷了。

Chris下了通牒：“说吧，要我要是要猫？”

这到底算个怎么回事啊……

“他们俩都感觉到威胁了啊，蠢货！小动物的直觉很准确的！”Karl坐在沙发上，腿翘在茶几上，一脸的“你就是个蠢货”。

Zach挑着眉毛看着他，等他继续说。

“年轻人，你看看你身上有多少Chris弄出来的印子。还有Pi的毛。Pi跟Chris都把你划分到自己的范围里了。所以他们才老打架啊。啧啧，年轻真好啊真好。”

Zach不自在地拉了拉衬衫领。想了想，觉得Karl说得好像有那么一点道理。Chris跟Pi这是互相在吃对方的醋了吧。

“Zach？”Karl又说话了。

“嗯？”

“收起你那个暗爽的蠢表情。”Karl翻了个白眼。

***

Pi跟Chris的问题依然没有解决，反而越来越严重了。Zach也开始从起先的享受变成现在的不耐烦。虽然每次被Chris看到Pi亲自己都会被Chris在同样的位置上亲一下，Pi一看到自己跟Chris亲昵就会往他怀里钻，这种感觉很爽，但他跟Chris每次那什么的时候Pi都无比哀怨地在卧室外面喵呜喵呜叫，被Pi亲的次数多了以后Chris会直接上牙齿咬，这就一点不好玩了。

“Chris，它就是只猫啊，你别跟它计较不行么？”Zach真的没辙了。

“说出来你可能不信，是你的猫先动手的！”Chris摸着手上那道抓痕。

Chris跟Pi又打了一架，好在双方都算战五渣，并没有造成什么特别大的伤害，但几道抓痕几把毛还是避免不了的。

Zach叹了一口气，又蹲下来看着舔自己尾巴的Pi。“宝贝儿，你就能不和Chris哥哥打架么？”

Pi舔着自己秃了一块的尾巴，听到他说这话之后，抬起头冲着Zach龇牙。绝不！

Zach无奈地坐在地毯上，看着都在抚摸伤口的两个宝贝，忍不住想扶额。他不知道别的男人是怎么做到妻妾成群还那么享受的，反正自己家一人一猫他都已经搞不定了。

这天早晨，Zach在厨房做早餐，Chris起来以后坐在餐桌边吃着他的麦片，Pi趴在地上，舔食着面前的牛奶。当Zach端着一盘培根出来的时候，Chris脸上沾到了牛奶和麦片，Pi的脸被牛奶弄湿了，Zach噗嗤一下笑了出来，Chris跟Pi都不明就里地歪着头看着Zach，Zach笑得更厉害了，差点摔碎手里的盘子。Chris低头看看Pi，Pi抬头看看Chris，突然明白过来，互相嫌弃地扭过头，继续吃饭。

等Zach笑完了，他凑过去想亲一口Chris。Chris一巴掌糊他脸上，把他推开。Zach揉揉脸，有点莫名其妙。Chris起身往房间走，Zach赶紧跟上去。

在Pi反应过来以前，Zach赶紧把卧室门锁上。Chris气呼呼地一屁股坐在床边上。Zach碰碰他，不理。Zach摇摇他，还是不理。Zach揉揉鼻子，没招了。

“Zach，我不喜欢你的猫！”Chris声音很低。

“我知道，我知道。可都已经养这么久了，总不能扔掉吧。”Zach使出了自己最温柔的声音。

“它也不喜欢我！”

“它只是只笨猫啊，你别跟它计较。”

“它笨我不笨！”

Zach叹了口气，想了一会儿，才说：“你知道我一开始为什么要买Pi么？”

Chris撇着嘴，抬起头看着Zach，一脸茫然。

“因为它很能吃，明明是大型猫，却打不过小猫，有时候挺聪明的，但有时候又很笨，”Zach看着对面人越来越难看的表情，赶紧把后面的话说完，“但它的小任性在我看来就很可爱。最主要的是，它的眼睛让我想到了泳池的深处。”

Zach很认真地看着Chris，脸上挂着迷人的笑容。Chris也很认真地看着Zach，没有表态。不过当Zach凑过来的时候，这一次他没有推开Zach。

嗯，这个时候，连门外Pi挠门的惨叫也不是那么难忍的了。蠢猫，你爸爱的还是你哥哥我！Chris这时候已经没时间考虑这句话里有哪里不对了。Zach不会让他有空思考其他问题的。

***

“我知道，我知道，我也不想看到你那张胖脸，可Zach今天没空，不然也不可能是我来。”Chris把Pi的笼子放在后座上，对着Pi念叨。Pi被送去美容店修理毛发，Zach突然遇到事情没时间去接Pi，别人接他又不放心，只能求Chris屈尊降贵去接小东西。

Pi很不满地嗷呜了一声，但因为不想自己走着回家，还是乖乖坐在笼子里，舔舔爪子。

Chris停下了车，等红灯，从后视镜里看着Pi。Pi也在看着他。难得这俩家伙没打起来。其实Pi还是挺可爱的。Chris忍不住想。Pi也喵呜了一声，动了动毛茸茸的大尾巴。Chris噗嗤一下笑了出来。

因为注意力都被Pi吸引，平时很警觉的Chris此刻却没有注意周围的危险。他的车突然被四辆车封锁了所有去路。有人下车开始砸他的车门。Chris立马掏出手机，打电话给Zach，同时摸出了座位下面的枪。然而对方做足了准备，门很快被砸开。电话接通了，Chris却没机会跟Zach说话。他开了两枪，打中了两个人，但阻止不了自己被来人拖走。

Pi吓得在后座发出尖锐的叫声。Chris头都大了。它不叫，说不定没人会注意它，只有自己被拖走。它叫了，万一……那可是Zach的心肝宝贝。

不幸中的万幸，绑匪没有对Pi怎么样，连着笼子，跟Chris一起带走了。

当Chris被带到目的地，摘下头套的时候，他立刻意识到了是什么情况。绑架他的是Zach的一个死对头，最近被Zach整得狗急跳墙了，当然自己也没少在中间出力。不能拿Zach怎么样，就拿自己下手，Chris认真地思考起是不是平时跟Zach秀恩爱秀太过了……

反派先生没拿Chris怎么样，反倒是去逗弄起笼子里的Pi。Pi很不给面子地一爪子挠破了反派的脸。反派生气了，一脚把Pi给踢了出去。Pi发出惨叫，Chris也发出惨叫，扑过去要救Pi。双手被捆住的Chris其实并不能做什么，他只是在反派又想踢Pi之前护在了Pi身边。反派一脚踢到了Chris的身上。这一脚下去，Chris觉得自己肋骨可能断了。但他的第一个想法是，幸好踢的是自己，踢在Pi身上，它小命非丢了不可。

多亏了Zach平时一直留着心眼，在Pi的项圈上装了追踪器。天知道他电话一接通却听到Chris和Pi的惨叫时，心跳都快停了。并且感谢反派死于话多，他的时间都花在了废话上，并没有对Chris和Pi造成更多的伤害。Zach很快就找到了他们。他眼里只有躺在地上，浑身是血的Chris。Zach愤怒了，他愤怒起来很可怕。反派狗急跳墙了，反派往Chris和Pi在的地方扔了一颗手榴弹。Zach立马护住了Chris，他看到了Pi，但却已经没有能力再保护它了。这时候，Chris不知道哪儿来的力气，挣开Zach的怀抱，一把搂住Pi，跟Zach躲在了掩体后面。

反派最终不出意外地被主角光环给灭了。Chris跟Pi一起被送进了医院。Pi没什么事，肉多毛厚。Chris断了一根肋骨，除此以外就是一些轻微皮肉伤。Chris喜滋滋地躺在病房里，看着Zach傻笑：“你当时先救的我。”Zach满头黑线。

Chris整个住院期间，Zach也都没有回家。Pi交给了别人看管。等Chris好得差不多了，他回到家。Pi提溜提溜着跑出来迎接他。Chris有点受宠若惊，虽然还有点疼，还是尽力抱起了Pi。Chris抱着Pi，摸来摸去。Pi在他怀里发出满意的咕噜声。Chris开心地亲了口Pi。Pi在Chris的怀里，摇晃着自己的大尾巴。Zach想去摸摸它，但它躲开了，只给Zach屁股看。哼，你当时不要我了，我知道了，我生气了！喵！

Zach懵逼。这到底是个什么情况？？？一时间他不知道到底该吃哪边的醋了。当晚上Chris抱着Pi一起上了床的时候，Zach内心发出了绝望的呐喊：“说吧，你要我还是要猫？？？”

 

END


End file.
